


Home

by lilcupcake03



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eric's return, F/M, Nell is happy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Eric is finally home. Nell knows just how to welcome him. (SMUT)
Relationships: Eric Beale/Nell Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! This takes place after season 11 episode 9. (SMUT)

Home

As Nell watched Eric dance around Ops, she couldn’t help but smile as her heart tumbled and she fell more in love with him. As the song ended Nell stepped into the room. 

“Are you ready to go home?” She asked.

Eric beamed at her, “More than you know.” he admitted.

Eric threaded her fingers through his and together they left the building under Callen and Hetty’s watchful gaze. Neither of them noticed or cared. Eric opened Nell’s car door for her and them climbed inside the passenger seat as Nell got situated. 

Inside the car pop music flooded the air as Eric stretched himself out, yawning slightly. “Are you tired?” Nell asked as she glanced over at him. Eric nodded.

“Yes.” he said, “but there’s no place I’d rather be than with you.” he smiled at Nell and rested his hand on her thigh. Nell smiled as she navigated her way through LA traffic. Nell pull into the driveway of a small cottage style house just outside the city.

They got out of the car and Nell heard Eric utter a soft wow. She’d gotten them a house just as Eric had been pulled away to San Francisco and he hadn’t been able to see it. “Nell, it’s perfect.” he told her.

Together they walked in and Nell let Eric survey the house. It was a mix of Eric’s nerd collection and Nell’s vintage style. “Wow” Eric said again. He picked Nell up and spun her in a circle in the foyer. 

“This is amazing and so are you.” Eric told Nell, kissing her soundly on the mouth. Nell’s lips curved into a smile as she kissed him back.

“I need to shower. Care to join me?” he asked.

Nell grinned and led Eric to the bathroom. Quietly and quickly they undressed each other as the water warmed up. Eric stepped inside the stall and offered a hand to Nell. The shower was large and boasted two seats that came out of the wall. 

Eric kissed Nell as they stepped under the spray, warming their bodies. Nell pushed Eric back until they sat on one of the seats. Nell climbed onto Eric’s lap and straddled him and his erection. 

“I don’t have a condom, are you sure?” Eric asked, panting slightly as they broke apart. Nell nipped at Eric’s bottom lip and slid down on Eric’s erection until she was completely filled.

Nell’s moan echoed off the walls. It sounded like music to Eric. As Eric began to move inside Nell her nails gripped his shoulder, leaving marks behind. Eric grinned and began to thrust hard and fast, making Nell bounce on his lap. He nipped at her breasts and neck, making sure to leave marks that only they would see.

Eric’s thumb slipped down to Nell’s clit as she continued to ride him. Their gasps and moans filled the air as well as the steam in the room. Eric sank his teeth into Nell’s shoulder blade as the orgasm ripped through him, followed quickly by Nell’s orgasm. Sighing happily, Nell rested her forehead on Eric’s shoulder blade. Nell reached for the soap and began to wash their bodies clean.

After they washed and rinsed, Eric turned off the spray and Nell got them towels. They watched each other as they dried off and got into pajamas, a polar bear set for Eric and a Wendy (from Peter Pan) inspired nightgown for Nell. Neither wore anything underneath, knowing full well they would have round two sometime between the night and morning. 

Nell held Eric’s hand as she led him to their bedroom, they climbed into bed and Nell curved into Eric as his arms went around her. “I’m so happy you’re home.” Nell said to Eric.

“Me too.” Eric agreed, “I love you Nell.”

“I love you too.” Nell murmured as they fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


End file.
